1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Button Attaching Devices and more particularly pertains to a new Button Attaching System for securing buttons to clothing by utilizing an I-shaped fastener projecting through the button and the clothing without requiring additional sewing equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of Button Attaching Devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, Button Attaching Devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art Button Attaching Devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,379,888; U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,627; U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,343; U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,110; U.S. Pat. No. 4,841,604 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,189,762.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new Button Attaching System. The inventive device includes a plunging structure, a plunging means slidably secured to the interior of the plunging structure, a hollow needle shaft attached to the plunging means, and an I-shaped connector securing a button to clothing.
In these respects, the Button Attaching System according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of securing buttons to clothing by utilizing an I-shaped fastener projecting through the button and the clothing without requiring additional sewing equipment.